


Music Drabble

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl





	Music Drabble

Sam and Dean hopped in the Impala, dirty and sweaty from digging up the grave of Old Man Swanson who had been haunting his old convenient store since he passed three weeks ago. It was a pretty open and shut case, the classic salt-and-burn that the boys loved to do. The ease and familiarity of it all calmed them, even though Swanson had had Dean in a headlock only 20 minutes ago.

“Good one, Sammy,” Dean admitted to his brother, no longer too proud to say thank you, even if it wasn’t actually saying the words. Sam looked over at his brother and nodded, smiles on their faces.

Dean roared Baby’s engine, eager to get back to their dilapidated motel for a hot shower with sucky water pressure. With the engine came the radio, as this small town actually had a pretty decent rock station the boys had found the previous day.

Dean reached to turn the music up, and as he did Sam’s smile faded. 

_You can’t concern yourself with bigger things – You catch the pearl and ride the dragon’s wings – ‘Cause it’s the hea-_

Sam slapped the console, causing the radio to scratch to another station.

“Dude! What the hell?!” Dean asked incredulously, looking over at his brother for a moment before looking back at the road. “Come on, you love that song and you know it.”

Sam looked out the window, away from his brother. “Not anymore, jerk. Never wanna hear that song ever again.”

“Bitch.” Dean scoffed and reached for the radio knob, turning to find another station that hopefully wouldn’t upset his brother.

_Gotta get back in time…_


End file.
